defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Olearia Dawnstrider
"There was a time when I was free and fanciful. I could wander the streets, play in the forests and amuse myself with verse. That time is no more; I am a different girl now." Olearia Dawnstrider is a Blood Elf Death Knight and a Sin Ashal within the Sin Belore. Formerly trained as a Magister her hope was to follow the footsteps of her parents and become a diplomat. Now she is a seasoned warrior, disciplined in combat, fearless and brutal. While she does seek in many ways to return to the person she was before she realises that this will not be entirely possible, and is becoming increasingly satisfied to become a new person. Description *'Name': Olearia (meaning White Flower) *'Surname': Dawnstrider *'Age': Had just turned 86 at time of death (roughly 22 human years) *'Height': 5’5” *'Weight': Around 50kg *'Body Type': Thin, athletic, light, petite, agile and surprisingly strong. Her strength and reflexes improved greatly on becoming a Death Knight and are now well above that of any normal elf. *'Face Type': Oval shaped face with a small nose and small mouth. *'Complexion': Fair skin without blemishes, her skin has is somewhat lighter than is used to be. *'Eyes': Blue of a death knight, although if you look deeply into her eyes you can make out the unusual purple of her past. *'Hair': White, though occasionally dyed. Worn long and usually tied back in a ponytail with a scrunchie her parents gave her when she was born. *'Clothing Style': Usually plated armour. She keeps several sets for different occasions. Will sometimes be seen in clothing more fitting her her previous life. *'Speaking Style': Speaks quite directly, honestly and with purpose. This can make her come across as snippy and rude. He voice is cold and sharp with a hollow undertone, but very clear and eloquent. Personal Background Family Olearia comes from a family of diplomats down her father's line. All have served within the diplomatic corps of Silvermoon, promoting the ideals of the Elves within their circles of influence. A particularly busy time was during the High Elven membership of the Alliance, where her parents were often sent as representatives to Lordaeron. Her mother comes from a line of Magisters. By birth Olearia was a highly adept user of the arcane and derived great pleasure in experimenting with it. She won numerous awards for skill with magic, all with very little effort on her part. Olearia has two siblings; and elder sister and a younger brother. Neither Olearia nor her brother know of the existence of their older sister, as it was thought she died around fifteen years before Olearia's birth. While many who knew of the older sister would have expected pictures and memories of this daughter to be present, Olearia's parents instead decided to hide the truth from Olearia and her brother, choosing instead to maintain a small, very personal shrine to her memory in a hidden section of their bedroom. Olearia's younger brother, Valandiel, is also skilled in the arcane, but despite his best efforts was unable to beat his sisters scores. The family is outgoing and boisterous. While her parents maintain some semblence of privacy within their bedroom walls with regard to the shrine the family generally do not hold secrets. Olearia and her brother would often bicker and fight, and many thought they hated each other when in fact they deeply love each other and would put themselves in harms way to protect the other. Origins of her name Olearia's father had, some years prior to her birth, been on a goodwill mission to the people of Lakeshire, much further beyond his normal area of work. While on an early morning walk with his guide, he stumbled upon a field of white flowers. Enthralled by its beauty he asked his guide what the flower was, and was told it was a fairly common flowering bush called a 'daisy bush'. Unbeknown to Olearia's father his guide was a keen gardener and began to describe the flower in more detail, mentioning that it belonged to a genus called olearia. Typically olearia flowers were white, so in essence the name meant 'white flower'. Shortly after she was born Olearia began to grow a full head of very white hair. The colouration of the hair coupled with her wild curiosity and outgoing nature reminded her father of the walk through the fields and he insisted she be called Olearia. Younger Years To come The Fall of the Sapphire Scholar To come Recent Events The Small Chest The following was found in a small chest in Silvermoon City, near the home of the Dawnstrider family shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. The chest and its contents of a single sheet of paper with writing on both sides, a small quill pen, a Kaldorei broach and a bolt of blue silk were moved temporarily to Lor’themar Theron’s home at his request before being sent to the new city archives, awaiting collection by their owner. The text reads: My history, potted with colour, family, friends, sadness and joy, is not an interesting one. There was a time when I studied hard though often broke the rules simply to relieve the tedium or escape the sadness that followed me around. I was...encouraged...to take up rigorous physical training to be the best I could. While it helped with my studies and focus I often found it tiresome. I would have rather journeyed to the forests of Ashenvale and run through there than tackle the assault course...again! I had to settle with the glades of Eversong. I was mostly stuck there. It was the downside of being in a rich, powerful family. I had duties to attend to, though occasionally the duties allowed me escape. I was quick to offer my services to deliver messages to the other races of the Alliance, just to buy me a few days peace and solitude. I always enjoyed the mighty oaks of Elwynn Forest and the river full of fish that ran through it. I spent hours wading knee deep through the crystal waters. It was there that I befriended a young female human. I will keep her name secret, but we enjoyed each other’s company, sharing stories under the stars. I miss her, and hope to meet her again someday, though I know not what she would say about me now. Then, five years ago, when Arthas ripped through Silvermoon like a knife through cloth, I died. Like many of my brothers and sisters, I fought with everything I had, yet it was not enough. My family, being aristocratic, were escorted to safety, despite the protests of my mother and father. They wanted to stay and protect their family, loved ones, and home. They were powerful mages too, though being there would simply have resulted in their deaths. Roughly five percent of our population was saved, another five percent survived. The rest all died. I was killed outside the University alongside my friends, teachers and those who had chosen to run. My body was burned with an inner flame too powerful to resist, though I tried. Those around me exploded in balls of green energy, those behind me melted away and those in front of me simply vanished. I blinked, and it was my turn, yet I did not explode. I did not melt and I did not vanish. My body simply fell apart before my eyes and was carried away by the wind. Then I opened my eyes. The Lich King was standing about ten metres away, looking from the balcony. Without turning he called me over, his voice penetrating deep into my brain. I did not resist, I did not want to. I loved him and wanted to die for him. I served him as all should, obedient and with fervour. I was sent out to slaughter all and bring back their corpses for use. I did. I was sent to villages simply to kill, and I enjoyed it. Then I was sent to the Light’s Hope Chapel and everything changed. I will not bore you with details, suffice to say that my allegiance changed. I no longer had the Lich King whispering in my head and no longer found any attraction towards him. For the first time since my rebirth I saw him for who he truly is. High-lord Darion Mograine sent me out into the world to assist in the struggle against the Lich King in any way I could. I gladly agreed and hurried out; I did not wish to stay among the dead. Upon arriving in Shattrath I wrote what you have just read and ‘purchased’ the chest. I will put together what trinkets I can find from my old life and will return this chest to where one once stood proudly, at the foot of my bed, protecting me from the monsters of the night. ''- Olearia Dawnstrider'' The Sin Belore To come Category:Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Females Category:Death Knights Category:Horde Characters Category:Sin Belore